Homecoming
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: Gimli had imagined dozens of ways his return home with an elf in tow could go over. He had not imagined THIS reception though! Bookverse, movieverse, AU. No slash. Set in the same universe as "Here With Me," "The Reason," and "So Much for Plan A," but can be read on its own.


Disclaimer: _The Lord of the Rings_ and _The Hobbit_, all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate, and Warner Brothers, New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and WingNut Films.

Dedicated: For **Tamuril2**.

* * *

><p>Homecoming<p>

Gimli carefully kept his expression proud and stern, staring down any dwarves whom gaped or glared as he and his companion passed through Erebor's vast halls. Keenly aware of the tracking eyes on his back, the dwarf's hand rested on the head of his ax, casual, ready if needed. But he prayed it wouldn't come to that.

_Now then…,_ he mused as he drew up before a door. He glanced up at his friend. Legolas's expression was calm. Only the faint twitch of his fingers betrayed his apprehension. _Right_. Resolutely the red-haired dwarf reached for the door handle. To his surprise the door swung open before he touched it.

"Gimli, lad."

"Adad!" It was embarrassing how his voice cracked.

Stepping forward Gloin pulled him into a tight and long hug before soundly knocking their heads together. (Gimli thought he caught Legolas wincing from the corner of his eye.)

"We've been expecting you two," Gloin drawled, casting a severe look towards the elf.

Gimli didn't get a chance to silently curse gossipy dwarves who couldn't keep their noses out of other people's business, or to perform awkward introductions, for suddenly his mama was pushing Gloin out of the way, loudly and happily shouting his name. But it was when she hailed Legolas by name and embraced the tall creature, scolding him for not visiting sooner, that Gimli's mind went blank.

When the dwarf regained his wits, he was situated in his family's quarters. Seated near the roaring fireplace, he discovered he was nestled into Legolas's side, one of the elf's arms draped loosely about his broad shoulders. Instantly Gimli attempted to shift away, however, he stilled when Gloin caught his eye across the room and gave him a dark look. The dwarf wasn't sure which was more shocking: that or the fact that Legolas made a comment to Dwalin without getting his head cut off by the old warrior. Nori and Dori were watching him and Legolas with a lack of disapproval and menace. And his mama was flitting about, offering refreshments, wreathed in smiles.

Gloin snorted loudly. "Really, Gimli, you need not appear so stunned," he grumbled.

Flushing, and aware of the others beginning to focus on him, Gimli answered, "Forgive me. But I wasn't quite expecting our reception to be this…welcoming."

"But of course!" his mama exclaimed. "We couldn't very well have celebrated your return while turning Legolas away!"

Gimli slowly blinked once, twice. "That…is very kind of you."

"Kindness had nothing to do with it!" Her face fell. "Oh, Gimli!" there was overwhelming disappointment in her voice. "To think you forgot…!" She breezed out of the room.

"Forget what?" Gimli called after her before looking at his family for help.

His papa had his face buried in his hand. Dwalin merely huffed and crossed his arms. Nori was smirking while Dori looked at him with an expression Gimli could not read. And Legolas was very purposefully avoiding his eye, faint pink tinting his cheeks. His friend narrowed his gaze. What was he missing?

"Here we are!" his mama proclaimed triumphantly, re-entering the room and waving a parchment in the air. Striding to where her son was seated, she held the paper in front of his face.

It took a second for Gimli to realize he was gazing at a drawing. It was a drawing of a laughing, red-haired dwarf baby being held by a tall creature without a beard and long straight hair. A creature that looked a great deal like…!

Wide-eyed, Gimli turned to stare at the elf beside him, then back at the drawing. Twice, a third time he looked between the two. "_You!_" he at last blurted gruffly, gaping at the blushing prince.

"It was sort of sweet," Dori sighed.

"Unforgettable," Dwalin added.

"Wouldn't you say, dear, that Prince Legolas was Gimli's first best friend?" Globin's wife asked.

He grunted noncommittally.

"In any event," she turned to Gimli, "you certainly considered him to be your elf."

The dwarf's mouth open and closed soundlessly while he took in the drawing. He turned to Legolas. Comprehension lit his gaze. "You knew, you _remembered!_" he accused.

Hesitantly Legolas nodded.

Frowning, Gimli demanded, "Why did not you say something?!"

"There were far more important things that took up our attention during our journey and troubles," the elf replied.

Expression softening a little, the red-haired dwarf tilted his head. "Then after? When the enemy was defeated? And an elf and dwarf had learned to call one another friend?"

The prince shrugged, struggled to hold the other's intense gaze. "It did not seem to be of consequence even then. I have learned dwarves are quite proud. I was unsure if such a memory related would not be desired."

Gimli let out a long exhale. "My daft elf," he rumbled.

Legolas laughed, coming willingly when he was tugged downward to knock heads with his friend.

"My little dwarf."

THE END


End file.
